Untitled
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot. Kami-sama... mengapa harus anakku? //YondaimeKazekageXKarura//


**Uwaaaa... udah lama gak beredar di FFN dan sekitarnya udah banyak banget Fic baru! (buru-buru baca ampe juling) Ada fic yang ditunggu-tunggu, taunya udah update banyak banget (lirik-lirik Ghee) Ketinggalan jauh deh... (cakar-cakar)**

**Fic ini aku tulis tengah malem karena kena insomnia (dampak ujian praktikum yang bikin stress. Huhu...). Well, fic ini aku rasa agak-agak gimanaaa... gitu. Gak tau deh. Nama ibunya Gaara (Karura) aku dapet dari Narutopedia. Kalo nama ayahnya siapa, ya? Hmm... Gomen kalo ada yang gak berkenan, ya!**

**Baidewei, gimana nih yang baru UN? Sukses, kan? Chiayo! Ganbatte!! Smangat!! (Han Ji Eun mode-ON)**

**Disclaimer : Mas Asih. Eh, salah ding... Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

"Kazekage-sama sedang rapat bersama para petinggi di aula utama, Karura-sama," ucap shinobi jangkung berambut panjang dengan vest jounin Suna sambil mengangguk sopan. "Anda sebaiknya menunggu di kantornya."

"Baik. Arigatou, Toru-san," Karura balas mengangguk.

Jounin itu langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Karura mengangkat alisnya. Mengapa semua orang di tempat ini tampak begitu tergesa-gesa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi? Tapi kemudian wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dengan langkah ringan ia menuju kantor suaminya, membawakannya bekal makan siang.

Karura tersenyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi suaminya. Hari itu adalah hari peringatan pernikahan mereka yang kelima dan Karura telah sengaja membuatkan bekal istimewa untuk suaminya. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan, mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan berdua saja? Yah, meskipun ia tahu dengan baik bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang kaku dan mungkin saja malah akan menganggapnya kurang kerjaan. _"Kau ini apa-apaan, Karura? Masa hal kecil seperti ini saja pakai dirayakan segala," _ia nyaris bisa mendengar suara berat suaminya yang mencemooh. Tapi Karura hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus perutnya yang buncit dengan lembut. Anak ketiga mereka akan segera lahir dalam waktu dekat. Bukankah itu hadiah terindah peringatan pernikahan mereka? Bahkan Temari dan Kankurou, kedua putra putri kesayangannya, tampak tidak sabar menanti kelahiran adik mereka.

Langkah kakinya bergema di sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Kazekage. Tempat itu jadi benar-benar sepi belakangan ini. Karura tidak merasa heran, karena suaminya kerap mengeluhkan tentang penurunan permohonan misi untuk para shinobi Suna yang otomatis juga menurunkan pendapatan desa mereka kepadanya. Para shinobi dan kunoichi yang ada pastilah sekarang bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya. Belum lagi tekanan dari para pemimpin Wind Country.

"...Jinchuuriki baru untuk Shukaku," terdengar suara samar dari dalam salah satu ruangan tertutup. Aula utama. Tempat Yondaime Kazekage dan para petinggi Suna sedang rapat.

Karura menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. _Jinchuuriki baru untuk Shukaku?_ Perlahan ia mendekati pintu yang tertutup itu, mendengarkan.

"Itu satu-satunya cara, Kazekage-sama. _Jinchuuriki_ yang lama sudah semakin melemah. Dan kita butuh Jinchuuriki baru untuk menyegel _Ichibi,_" kata suara lain.

"Kalian sudah menemukan calon _Jinchuuriki_ ini?" Karura mengenali suara suaminya.

"Ya, Kazekage-sama," suara ketiga menyahut cepat. "Calon bayi Anda mungkin cocok."

Karura memekapkan tangannya ke mulut sementara bungkusan bekal yang dipegangnya dengan tangan yang lain nyaris terjatuh dalam keterkejutannya mendengar pernyataan itu. _Mereka menginginkan calon bayiku menjadi Jinchuuriki? Tidak... Tidak mungkin. _Matanya mulai memanas.

"Menurut kami dia calon terbaik. Lagipula ini dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki perekonomian Suna. Kita butuh senjata terkuat itu..."

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Yondaime-sama?"

Hening.

_Tidak. Kumohon, katakan tidak... Bilang tidak... Oh, Kami-sama..._

"Baik. Chiyo-baa-sama, lakukan penyegelan purnama ini."

Udara seakan menyusut saat itu bagi Karura. Seperti ada susuatu yang dingin dan tajam menghujam ke ulu hatinya. Kata-kata suaminya barusan bagaikan vonis mati untuknya dan calon bayinya. Butiran panas bergulir di pipinya tanpa suara. Ia marah, sangat marah. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya tega membiarkan orang-orang itu menyegel Skukaku pada calon bayi mereka? Bukankah ia tahu bagaimana orang-orang desa memperlakukan _Jinchuuriki_? Mereka membencinya. Mengintimidasinya. Menjauhinya seakan ia adalah wabah penyakit. Ia akan menderita seumur hidup. Oh, Kami... tidakkah mereka mengerti? Tega-teganya mereka melakukan ini pada anak yang tidak berdosa...

Tangis kemarahan Karura pecah ketika ia membawa dirinya berlari menuju kantor Kazekage. Wanita itu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, terisak tak terkendali seraya terus mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit seakan dengan melakukannya ia bisa membatalkan keputusan yang sudah dibuat suaminya sendiri. Bekal yang dibawanya tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan bayiku? _ia membatin putus asa.

Karura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya ketika pintu berderit terbuka. Sang Kazekage, wajahnya pucat pasi, berjalan masuk. Pria itu tampak tidak terkejut mendapati istrinya berada di sana.

"Karura," ucapnya pelan.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, melainkan memandang suaminya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau..." kata-katanya terhenti. Sang Kazekage menatap istrinya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Kau memasak bekal apa untukku hari ini?"

Karura masih tidak menjawab. Dengan kemarahan yang masih menggelegak dalam dirinya, ia menunjuk bekal di atas meja. Wanita itu sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk melempar bekal yang dibawanya ke wajah suaminya.

"Ah," katanya ketika membuka bekal yang dibawa istrinya. "Bukankah hari ini hari peringatan pernikahan kita yang kelima?" ia memaksakan tawa. "Aku baru ingat. Gomenna, Karura-chan. Wah... kelihatannya enak." Ia mengambil sumpit dan mengambil tempura.

Keheningan menyusup, sementara Sang Kazekage memakan bentonya. Wajahnya yang pucat sama sekali tanpa ekspresi.

"Tega-teganya kau..." bisik Karura dengan suara bergetar menahan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang teramat sangat.

Gerakan suaminya terhenti. Perlahan ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan sekali lagi menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Karura," ucapnya lirih tanpa memandang Karura.

"Tega-teganya kau..." ulang wanita itu. Air matanya meleleh lagi. "...anak ini bahkan belum lahir..."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

"INI ANAKMU! DARAH DAGINGMU! TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI INI!!" Karura meraung marah. "APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA HATI NURANI LAGI?!"

"Gomenna, Karura. Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugasku..."

"TUGASMUKAH MEMBUAT ANAKMU SENDIRI MENDERITA, KAZEKAGE-SAMA?!" sergah Karura seraya mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, mendelik menatap suaminya yang tertunduk lesu, tidak berani menatapnya. "MENJADI TUGASMUKAH MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MENYEGEL MAKHLUK KEPARAT ITU DI DALAM TUBUH BAYI YANG TIDAK BERDOSA?!"

Sang Kazekage terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Sesungguhnya ia sudah menduga reaksi istrinya akan seperti ini. Tapi ia juga merasa tidak berdaya. Memilih antara keluarganya atau kelangsungan Suna merupakan pilihan yang terlampau berat baginya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa. Kalau saja ia bisa memilih... Kalau saja ia bisa menolak... Tapi ia tidak bisa. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Karura..."

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!!" istrinya berteriak sebelum berbalik pergi. Membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang Kazekage memekapkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya setelah Karura pergi. Hatinya begitu pedih tak terperi. _Tolong jangan benci aku... Tolong mengerti... Ini juga berat untukku, Karura..._

Karura masih terisak-isak ketika ia tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu butuh beberapa waktu untuk menghentikan tangisannya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak ingin kedua anaknya melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Okaasama!" jeritan anak perempuannya yang berusia tiga tahun menyambutnya. Temari berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sesuatu di tangannya yang kecil.

"Temari-chan," balasnya seraya berusaha tersenyum.

"Lihat ini, Okaasama! Yashamaru baru saja membuatkan shuriken kertas untukku. Bagus, ya!" seru Temari ceria seraya menunjukkan shuriken kertasnya. "Yashamaru bikin banyak. Okaasama boleh mengambil satu kalau mau! Aku juga sudah berikan untuk Kankurou, tapi dia malah memakannya."

"Bagus sekali, Temari-chan..." ujar Karura tidak jelas sembari membelai rambut pirang putri sulungnya.

"Aku juga akan minta Yashamaru buatkan untuk adik bayiku," Temari mengelus perut ibunya, tersenyum. "Jadi kau tenang saja ya, adik kecil. Semua akan kebagian..." ia berbicara pada perut ibunya. Senyum Temari memudar ketika ia menangkap ekspresi ibundanya yang tidak biasa, seperti menahan tangis. "Okaasama kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang polos.

Karura memaksakan diri tersenyum. Wanita itu membungkuk sehingga wajahnya dan wajah putrinya sejajar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Temari-chan. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat, Onee-sama," sosok adik laki-laki Karura yang berwajah ramah, Yashamaru, muncul di belakang Temari, menggendong Kankurou yang masih batita. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi, biar aku saja yang memasak bekal untuk Kazekage-sama."

"Yashamaru..."

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut melihat wajah sang kakak. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa, Onee-sama?"

Karura menggeleng lemah. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Temari, membawanya ke ruang tengah yang agak berantakan dengan kertas-kertas origami, beberapa boneka dan kipas mainan berserakan di mana-mana. Ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi berlengan sementara Temari kembali bermain-main dengan mainannya. Yashamaru menaruh Kankurou di dekat Temari yang langsung menyambar boneka terdekat dan mulai menggerigitinya.

Kernyitan Yashamaru semakin dalam ketika ia menatap kakaknya. Tampaknya memang ada yang tidak beres, karena biasanya Karura akan langsung mengomel bila mendapati rumahnya berantakan, tapi kali ini tidak. Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping sang kakak. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Nee-chan?" ia bertanya cemas.

Karura menoleh menatap adik laki-lakinya. Air matanya kembali membayang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yashamaru?" desahnya. Tangannya dengan tidak sadar membelai-belai lagi perutnya.

Yashamaru melempar pandang tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Karura mengulangi, nyaris berbisik. "Mereka... Orang-orang itu... bermaksud menyegel Shukaku ke dalam tubuh anak ini..." ia mulai mengisak.

Yashamaru terbelalak kaget. Ia memang sudah mendengar desas-desus soal Jinchuuriki baru. Tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu adalah calon keponakannya, dan ini berarti kakaknya juga berada dalam bahaya besar. Bagaimana bisa Kazekage-sama melakukan ini pada istri dan darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Mengapa... Mengapa harus anakku?" Karura memekapkan wajah ke tangannya.

Hati Yashamaru bagaikan tersayat-sayat melihat kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu tampak menderita. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain merengkuh kakaknya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Karura menangis di bahunya. Sementara itu Temari mulai ikut menangis saat melihat ibunya terisak dalam pelukan pamannya. Dan Kankurou juga. Meskipun keduanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Karura terus memohon pada suaminya selama beberapa hari setelahnya, menangis, bahkan berlutut supaya sang Kazekage bersedia menarik kembali keputusannya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Yang ada selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Setiap kali ia memandang langit malam, memandang bulan di langit yang semakin hari semakin mendekati bulat sempurna, ia semakin dikuasai keputusasaan. _Kami-sama... tolonglah..._

_--_

Malam itu purnama penuh. Karura mencengkeram kain pakaian yang menutupi bagian perutnya. Ia merasakan perutnya mulai terasa mulas. Tertatih, wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Malam sudah larut, tapi suaminya belum juga pulang. Ia setengah berharap suaminya tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah. Kalau ia sampai kembali, maka semuanya akan tamat. Baginya. Juga bayinya.

Wanita itu meletakkan gelas airnya di meja dapur, menarik napas panjang ketika kontraksinya terasa lagi. Bayinya akan segera lahir, ia bisa merasakannya. Seharusnya ini adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan untuknya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Semakin ia merasakan mulas, semakin ia merasa takut. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat hatinya terluka. _Penyegelan bijuu itu._

_Oh, Kami... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan anakku? Apa?_

Dan jawabannya segera muncul dalam kepalanya tanpa bisa ditawar lagi. _Tidak ada. _

"Okaasama," suara Temari membuyarkan lamunannya. Karura menoleh untuk mendapati putri sulungnya itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangannya mendekap bonekanya.

"Temari-chan, belum tidur?" ia bertanya seraya menyeka air matanya yang meleleh tanpa ia sadari.

"Enggak bisa tidur," jawab Temari.

"Mau ditemani?" Karura tersenyum.

Temari mengangguk, lalu menyambut uluran tangan ibunya yang menuntunnya kembali ke kamar.

Karura menaikkan Temari ke atas tempat tidur. "Ayo, sekarang kau tidur," katanya. Tapi Temari tidak menurut, melainkan terus memandangi wajah ibunya. "Ada apa, Temari-chan?"

Temari menggeleng pelan. "Enggak tahu. Tapi rasanya seperti aku enggak akan ketemu dengan Okaasama lagi."

Karura terkejut mendengar penuturan polos Temari. Tapi kemudian ia memaksakan senyum. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang berbaring dan tidur."

Temari mengabaikannya. "Okaasama enggak akan ninggalin Temari dan Kankurou, kan?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Temari-chan?" suaranya serak.

"Okaasama nangis terus belakangan ini. Temari jadi sedih," ucap si gadis kecil sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membelai sisi wajah ibunya yang basah dengan lembut. Kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher sang ibu, memeluknya erat. "Jangan nangis lagi ya, Okaasama. Temari sayang sama Okaasama. Kankurou dan Otousama juga. Dan Yashamaru juga."

"Temari-chan..." Penyesalan memenuhi dirinya ketika ia membalas pelukan putrinya sama eratnya. Menyadari bahwa mungkin ini adalah kali terakhirnya melihat kedua anaknya terasa begitu menyakitkan."Sekarang tidur ya," ucapnya setelah Temari melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini Temari menurut. Ia membaringkan diri sementara Karura menyelimutinya. Wanita itu bersenandung kecil sampai akhirnya Temari jatuh tertidur.

Karura memandangi putri kecilnya selama beberapa saat dengan tatapan sedih sebelum mengecup lembut keningnya. Ia beralih pada boks tempat Kankurou tidur. Rambut gelapnya mencuat di balik topi berbentuk kepala kucing yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Karura juga mengecupnya lembut, seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Air matanya menitik.

_Kankurou... Temari..._

"Karura..."

Wanita itu menoleh. Suaminya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, ada lingkar-lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Karura mendengus. Ia keluar melewati suaminya yang menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Penyegelan akan dilakukan malam ini," pria itu memberitahu ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar.

Karura mendengus lagi. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau hidupku dan anakku akan berakhir malam ini?" cemoohnya sambil mengambil jubahnya di lemari.

"Dia juga anakku," kata sang Kazekage dengan nada sedih.

"Tapi kau tidak menganggapnya begitu," sergah Karura marah. Ia berbalik menghadapi suaminya, melempar jubahnya ke tempat tidur. "Kalau kau menganggapnya anakmu, kau tidak akan sampai hati menyegel Bijuu itu di tubuhnya! Aaarrgh..." ia memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa mulas lagi, satu tangan berpengangan pada lemari supaya tidak jatuh.

"Karura!" suaminya maju, tampak cemas.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" teriaknya, masih mencengkeram perutnya. "Apa pedulimu? Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati, kan?"

"Sedalam itukah kau membenciku, Karura?"

Karura memandang suaminya penuh kebencian. "Ya. Aku membencimu. Aku membenci Suna. Aku membenci semua orang yang memperlakukan anakku seperti sampah!"

Sang Yondaime Kazekage menggeleng sedih. "Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mengerti keadaanku? Sedikit saja. Aku seorang Kazekage, kau tahu itu kan? Aku harus mengutamakan kepentingan Suna di atas segalanya. Dan anak itu adalah kuncinya. Dia akan menjadi senjata terkuat dan..."

"Ya, senjata terkuat dan semua orang tidak akan memandangnya sebagai manusia! Mereka akan menganggapnya monster!" sela istrinya. "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir, Kazekage-sama? Bagaimana nasib anak ini kelak? Dia akan menderita. Semua orang akan membencinya..."

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini," Kazekage menghela napas.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mau tahu!" Karura menjerit. Air matanya merebak lagi.

"Dia akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kebahagiaannya," Karura mengisak pilu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia kembali mengaduh ketika perutnya berkontraksi lagi.

Suaminya bergerak mendekat, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" Karura menepis tangan suaminya dengan kasar. Lalu dengan nekat menyambar kunai dari kantung kunai suaminya, mengarahkannya pada perutnya. Suaminya membelalak kaget. "Lebih baik anak ini mati dari pada harus menderita seumur hidup!" jeritnya mengancam.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Sang Kazekage berteriak, memandang mata kunai yang digenggam istrinya dengan waspada.

"Kalau begitu batalkan penyegelan itu!" kata Karura kalut, mengangkat kunai lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Karura menggeleng, matanya dipenuhi kebencian. Ia mengangkat kunainya tinggi-tinggi, mengayunkannya ke arah sang jabang bayi bersemayam. Tapi suaminya terlalu cepat. Ia memiting tangan istrinya yang memegang kunai di belakang punggungnya. Kunai itu berdenting keras ketika membentur lantai. Karura mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kumohon, jangan paksa aku menyakitimu," suaminya berkata ketika ia membebaskan tangan Karura, lalu mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Wanita itu meronta, namun suaminya mengabaikannya, justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Apa kau tahu, aku juga sangat tersiksa, Karura-chan. Aku juga menginginkan anak kita tumbuh normal."

"Tapi tidak akan ada yang normal dengan Shukaku bersarang dalam tubuhnya," Karura mendesis.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu... Tapi sudah tugasku sebagai seorang Kazekage dan tugasnya sebagai senjata terkuat Suna..."

"Aku benci kau..."

"Harus ada yang dikorbankan, Karura-chan. Kumohon mengertilah. Ini untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar..."

"Aku benci kau..."

"Kau kira aku tidak sakit harus kehilanganmu? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"Aku benci kau..."

"Aku berjanji akan melindunginya untukmu, Karura..."

"AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Wanita itu memberontak lebih keras, namun suaminya dengan cepat melumpuhkannya dengan pukulan pada tengkuknya. Suaminya menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Gomenasai, Karura-chan..." dan ia menyelimuti istrinya dengan jubah yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari lemari kemudian membawanya ke tempat penyegelan.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuat Karura tersadar. Ia menjerit, mengedarkan pandangannya yang buram karena air mata ke sekelilingnya. Ia sudah berbaring di suatu tempat dengan simbol-simbol aneh di sekelilingnya. Seseorang berbaring tak jauh darinya, Jinchuuriki Shukaku sebelumnya. Ia menjerit lagi tatkala rasa sakit itu menghantamnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain.

"Yashamaru..."

Samar-samar ia melihat sosok adik laki-lakinya, meronta-ronta sementara beberapa orang shinobi menahannya. Pemuda itu berteriak-teriak seraya menggapai-gapai putus asa ke arah kakak perempuannya. Ia juga melihat suaminya, yang memalingkan wajah. Juga orang-orang lain yang ia kenal sebagai beberapa pemimpin serta tetua Suna. Dan Chiyo-baa-sama yang tengah melakukan penyegelan.

_"Terkutuk kalian semua!" _rutuknya dalam hati.

"AAAAARRGH!!" jeritannya memecah keheningan malam. Ia merasakan perutnya serasa terbelah. Ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tolong hentikan!" Yashamaru menjerit penuh kengerian. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" sebelum kemudian shinobi yang memeganginya memingsankannya dengan pukulan telak di tengkuknya.

Karura kembali tersadar tak lama kemudian. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Tapi wanita itu tampaknya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menjerit. Tidak ada gunanya berteriak. Mereka semua tidak akan memedulikannya.

_Kami-sama... Mengapa... Mengapa?_

Kemudian suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia menoleh, mendapati sesosok makhluk mungil menjerit menangis, dengan sejumput rambut merah di kepalanya yang sempurna. Satu butiran bergulir dari sudut mata Karura melihat bayi mungil itu, disusul butiran yang lain. Bayi itu begitu tampan, tapi ia tidak sadar takdir apa yang telah menimpanya.

_Mengapa harus anakku, Kami..._

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh kulit lembut bayinya, sebelum suaminya dan yang lain mendekat untuk mengambilnya.

"Laki-laki," Karura bisa mendengar seseorang berkata di antara dengungan orang-orang.

"Gaa... Gaara... namai dia..." ucapnya terbata.

"Oh!" mereka berseru kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja pasir aneh mulai mengelilingi tubuh mungil kemerahan itu, seakan melindunginya.

Karura tersenyum lemah. _Terkutuklah kalian orang-orang Suna. Kebencianku akan menyerap pada anak ini dan aku bersumpah... Aku bersumpah kalian akan membayar... Sabaku no Gaara... akan membuat perhitungan!_

Kemudian tubuhnya terkulai. Ia tidak bergerak lagi.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Gyaaaa... cerita yang payah... Gimana menurut kalian? Baru kali ini bikin yang beginian. Jadi maklum kalau gak bagus ya, banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Nyadar banget kok... (sujud-sujud ke fans-nya Gaara-sama!!) Baidewei, waktu nulis fic ini, aku jadi teringat fic-ku yang lain, yang judulnya "Purnama Ketiga", tentang masa kecil Remus Lupin. Gimana penderitaan kedua ortunya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anak mereka berubah menjadi monster sebulan sekali. Uh... apaan sih? Kayak ngiklan aja...**

**Kenapa aku tulis judulnya "Untitled"? Karena aku paling payah bikin judul, jadinya fic ini belum dikasih judul deh. Kalau ada yang mau bantuin aku kasih judul, silakan kirim lewat review. Kalo ada judul yang oke, tar aku ganti judulnya pake judul yang kamu kasih. Okeh?**

**Silakan review... menerima sambitan, saran, kritik, pujian apa lagi... (kabur...)**

**(balik lagi)**

**Oia, kalo ada yang berminat, review juga dong fic Harpot-ku. Hehe... fic Harpot sepi review nih di FFN. Malah ada yang belum direview sama sekali padahal udah lama.**

**Ja!**

**(kabur gak balik-balik lagi)**


End file.
